1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs, and more particularly to chairs which are foldable.
2. Description of Related Art
Efforts to produce chairs which are both comfortable and functional have resulted in a wide variety of chair designs and styles. For example, conventional chairs consisting of a seat directly supported by four legs are well known It is also well known that the rear legs can be extended above the seat to form a backrest, or that a pair of curved rockers can be attached to the lower ends of the legs to make a rocking chair. However, chairs having this type of rigid structure are bulky and are not easily portable.
As a result, foldable chairs have flourished. One type of foldable chair utilizes oppositely inclined front and rear support members, both of which directly support the seat. The support members intersect such that when viewed from the side an "X" shape is formed. The support members are pivotally joined at the point of intersection to allow the chair to fold. Chairs of this type require complex structural arrangements to allow the seat to fold when the support members are collapsed.
Alternatively, the oppositely inclined support members are not joined, but are allowed to move relative to one another and pivot with respect to the ground to create a rocking motion. To maintain this type of support structure in an upright position, several additional members are necessary. Otherwise, the ends of the support members will move apart causing the chair to collapse. Additionally, because both support members are attached to the seat, the seat must be flexible enough to allow the support members to pivot. Traditionally, this is accomplished by providing a tension or support member which joins the frame members together in a specific configuration. Then, a flexible hammock-like sheet is draped from the front support member to the rear support member to support a person seated in the chair. The sheet helps serve the functions of connecting the support members and supporting the weight of the person sitting in the chair. As a result of the single sheet draped loosely between the front and rear support members, chairs of this type are often uncomfortable and may be difficult to get into and out of. Further, such chairs often have a complex structure which may not limit forward or rearward motion.
Examples of patents directed to chairs somewhat similar in design to the chair of the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,470,630; 4,118,064; 3,154,344; and 3,338,625.